¡Soy yo!
by bruxi
Summary: ¡¿Cómo había pasado esto! ¡¿Cómo había dejado que pasara! ¡¿CÓMO! Pero las cosas no se quedarían así. Aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en su miserable existencia, haría que ella lo recordase. Porque la necesitaba y porque, simplemente, la amaba. [Regalo de cumpleaños para Kira-Taisho del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**¡YAHOI! ¡Aquí está tu regalo superhipermegaatrasado Kira! Siento haberme tardado tanto, pero tuve serios conflictos con mi musa. Ella quería seguir de vacaciones y yo quería obligarla a volver al trabajo. Al final la convencí con un extra de azúcar xD.**

**Espero que te guste y que disfrutes al máximo de este oneshot que he hecho con mucho amor para ti.**

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi (el día que tenga muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuho dinero, quizás se los compre xD).

**¡Soy yo!**

Apretó los dientes, aguantando el dolor y las punzadas que sentía en la herida del costado. Naraku los había atacado por sorpresa. El muy maldito se había aprovechado de que estaban en desventaja debido a la última pelea que habían tenido contra un yôkai venenoso. Miroku no podía abrir el vórtice, Sango aún estaba malherida y apenas podía con el hiraikotsu y él tampoco estaba para echar cohetes. Todavía no se había recuperado del todo. Ahora mismo, la única que seguía en pie, era Kagome. Pero a la chica se le estaban agotando las flechas rápidamente. Si no hacían algo, no saldrían vivos de esta—. ¡Apártate, Kagome!—Ella lo miró y obedeció. Se alejó corriendo, colocándose tras él. Levantó su espada, tensando los músculos al sentir el dolor atravesarlo, y, con un potente rugido, lanzó uno de sus ataques, esperando que con eso fuera suficiente.

La polvareda que se levantó le nubló la vista y lo hizo toser. Los espasmos lo hicieron perder el equilibrio y la espada cayó a un lado. Estiró un brazo, buscando el cuerpo femenino, para cerciorarse de que estaba bien y a salvo, pero su mano tocó el aire.

—¡InuYasha!—El grito lo hizo levantar la cabeza de golpe. Parpadeó, intentando ver algo entre la nube de polvo. Cuando esta se disipó, la sangre se le congeló: Naraku mantenía a Kagome pegada contra su cuerpo, con sus asquerosas manos en su espalda y cintura, tocándola y, lo peor: besándola. ¡El muy hijo puta la estaba besando!

La furia invadió sus sentidos y con un potente rugido se lanzó contra él—. ¡Miserable bastardo! ¡Suéltala!—Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Naraku hizo caso y dejó caer a la ahora desmayada muchacha—. ¡Kagome!—Apoyó el pie en una roca cercana y se impulsó, atrapando a la miko en el aire—. ¡Kagome, Kagome!—Ella se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados. InuYasha sintió el alivio recorrerlo al percibir su respiración acompasada y los latidos de su corazón. Estaba bien, no estaba herida, estaba bien. Enfocó sus ojos dorados en su archienemigo—. ¡Cabrón! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?!

—¿Celoso, InuYasha? Pero si tú ya tienes a Kikyô ¿no crees que deberías dejar algo para los demás?—Apretó los dientes, el cuerpo entero temblándole de furia.

—¡Maldito!—Recogió su espada del suelo e, ignorando el dolor en su costado, la empuñó hacia Naraku—. ¡Te mataré!

—Hoy no, hanyô. —Y con una sonrisa perversa, comenzó a desvanecerse—. Espero que disfrutes del regalo. —Resonó la voz de Naraku antes de desaparecer del todo. InuYasha respiró hondo y, al fin, cayó al suelo, dejando que el cansancio y el dolor le ganasen.

—¡InuYasha!—Shippô llegó corriendo y se transformó en una gran bola rosa, sosteniéndolo—. ¿Estáis bien? ¿Y Kagome?

—Shippô… Kagome… —No alcanzó a decir nada más. Cayó desmayado al suelo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se incorporó. Gimió al sentir un agudo dolor en su costado—. No te muevas, aún no estás recuperado. —Kaede se acercó a él y comenzó a deshacer el vendaje para cambiárselo—. Mmm… Parece que está cerrándose bien. Puede que mañana ya estés bien del todo.

—¡Keh! Pues claro, vieja, yo no soy un débil humano. —Rodó los ojos por toda la cabaña y su corazón se paralizó al ver a la joven miko tumbada al otro lado—. Kagome… —Inspiró profundamente, llenándose de su aroma a lilas y jazmín. Inmediatamente, se relajó.

—Está bien, al parecer no ha sufrido heridas. —InuYasha asintió y, haciendo un esfuerzo, se acercó a donde estaba la chica y se arrodilló a su lado. Buscó su haori y tapó con él a la azabache. Kaede no pudo evitar sonreír. Por más que él se empeñara en negarlo, todos sabían de los profundos sentimientos que el hanyò guardaba hacia la sacerdotisa del futuro.

Pasaron varios minutos, en los que Kaede volvió a vendar a InuYasha. Curiosamente, este no se movió de su posición al lado de la chica, debía estar realmente preocupado para no protestar, pensó Kaede—. ¿InuYasha?—Miroku entró en la cabaña con Shippô sobre su hombro—. ¿Cómo está?—preguntó el monje, acomodándose a su lado y viendo con preocupación a su amiga.

—Ilesa pero desmayada—contestó, sin despegar los ojos del cuerpo dormido.

—¿Naraku le hizo algo? ¡Dime si le hizo algo! ¡Se pondrá bien ¿verdad?! ¡¿Verdad?!—Harto, InuYasha le dio un coscorrón, silenciándolo en el acto. Debieron armar escándalo, porque los párpados femeninos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente y comenzaron a abrirse, dejando entrever sus ojos marrones como el chocolate.

—¡Kagome-sama! ¿Está bien?—Ella miró para Miroku y sonrió.

—Miroku-sama…

—¡Kagome!—Shippô saltó a sus brazos y ella se incorporó, para recibirlo.

—Shippô-chan… —InuYasha sintió que podía respirar de nuevo ¡estaba bien! ¡Kagome estaba bien!—¿Qué ha… —empezó, rodando los ojos por toda la habitación. Luego, sus orbes chocolates se posaron en el hanyô. Este abrió la boca, para decir algo… —¡Un demonio!—chilló Kagome, separándose bruscamente de ellos y mirando con miedo para InuYasha. Shippô y Miroku se desconcertaron e InuYasha la miró, extrañado.

—Kagome ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?—preguntó InuYasha, con un tono teñido de ansiedad. Seguramente estaba desorientada.

—¡Un demonio! ¡¿A qué espera Miroku-sama?!—La miko, desesperada, comenzó a buscar con la vista su arco y sus flechas. Shippô parpadeó.

—Kagome… ¿aún te encuentras mal? No es un demonio, es InuYasha, tranquila. —La chica miró para el zorrito, confusa.

—¿InuYasha? ¿Quién es InuYasha?—Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de la cabaña. Tras unos minutos, InuYasha esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Je, muy buena, Kagome. Ahora, déjate de tonterías—dijo, moviendo la mano y recogiendo su kosode y su haori para ponérselos.

—¿Tonterías? No lo creo ¿quién eres tú?—InuYasha se congeló y volvió a mirarla, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya, Kagome, deja el juego, que no es divertido.

—¡No estoy jugando!—Kaede, Miroku y Shippô la miraron con incredulidad.

—Kagome-sama… ¿de verdad se encuentra bien?—Ella asintió.

—Mejor que nunca—se giró a mirar a InuYasha—. Contéstame ¿quién eres tú?—repitió. InuYasha sintió como el alma se le salía del cuerpo. No estaba mintiendo. Kagome no estaba mintiendo. Siempre había sabido distinguir cuando mentía y cuando no, sus ojos eran dos lagunas límpidas que le permitían ver hasta lo más hondo de su interior. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y la angustia lo llenó.

No lo recordaba. Kagome no… ¡no lo recordaba! ¡¿Por qué no lo recordaba?! ¡No era posible que de pronto se hubiese olvidado de… de él! La sola idea lo hacía querer gritar. Entonces, como un eco, las palabras de Naraku resonaron en sus oídos.

_Espero que disfrutes del regalo_.

Una incontrolable ira se apoderó de su ser. Ahora lo entendía: el muy cobarde la había besado con uno de sus retorcidos planes en mente: borrarle la memoria a Kagome, hacer que se olvidara de él.

—¿De verdad no… no me recuerdas?—preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta. Kagome sintió como algo se quebraba en su interior al ver aquellos hermosos ojos dorados observarla con tristeza, angustia y dolor.

—No sé quién eres, lo siento—dijo, sintiendo la necesidad de disculparse. La expresión de InuYasha se volvió dura.

—¡Keh! ¡Da igual! ¡De todas maneras, no te necesito! ¡Eres una cría estúpida!—soltó, con rencor. Kagome se enfadó.

—¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para insultarme?! ¡Tú no me conoces! ¡No puedes juzgarme!—InuYasha sintió una dolorosa punzada en el corazón.

—_Mentira, probablemente, te conozco mejor que tú a ti misma, lo mismo que tú me conoces a mí_. —Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, ocultando la evidente desesperación que sentía, y salió de la cabaña.

—¿InuYasha? ¿Cómo está Ka- —Sango calló al ver al hanyô huir al bosque sin mediar palabra. Confusa por la actitud fría e indiferente, miró para Miroku, quien salía en esos momentos—. ¿Qué ha pasado?—Miroku suspiró.

—Algo terrible. —Sango miró por encima de su hombro, viendo a su amiga charlar animadamente con Shippô y la anciana Kaede.

Parecía estar bien, entonces ¿cuál era el problema?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Estúpida, estúpida Kagome! ¡Idiota! ¡Niña tonta! ¡No te necesito! ¡No hace falta que me recuerdes!—Siguió blandiendo a Tessaiga, destrozando todo árbol y roca que se le ponía por delante, liberando todo el estrés que tenía acumulado en el cuerpo. Era mentira. Poco a poco aflojó el agarre en torno a su espada, los ataques sin ton ni son fueron disminuyendo en fuerza y velocidad—. ¡Maldita sea!—golpeó una enorme roca, rompiéndola en el acto en miles de pedazos—. ¿Cómo ha pasado esto?—La voz le temblaba y los ojos le picaban.

Apretó los labios. La haría recordar. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su miserable vida, Kagome lo recordaría.

Tenía que recordarlo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¿Me estás hablando en serio, Kagome-chan? ¿En serio no recuerdas a InuYasha?—La azabache suspiró. Era la vigésima vez que le preguntaban lo mismo.

—Ya os lo he dicho, no sé quién ese hanyô, el tal InuYasha.

—¡No puede ser, Kagome! ¡Pero si siempre os estáis peleando! ¡El muy bruto siempre te hace llorar por culpa de Kikyô!

—¡Shippô!—exclamó Sango. La miko parpadeó, confusa.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Kikyô en todo esto?—Sus amigos la observaron, boquiabiertos.

—Kagome-sama, InuYasha y Kikyô…

—Hôshi—llamó Kaede. Él se calló. Kagome miró entonces para la vieja sacerdotisa—. Escucha, niña, tú conoces a InuYasha. Es lo único que te voy a decir. —Parpadeando confusa, Kagome vio como la mujer salía de la cabaña. Sango y Miroku suspiraron y también salieron, dejándola con Shippô, quien la miró, dolido.

—¡No puedo creer que de verdad lo hayas olvidado! ¡Sobre todo cuando él es la persona más importante para ti!—soltó el niño. Luego, salió tras los demás.

Kagome no entendía nada. ¿Por qué el zorrito le habría dicho eso? Ella no conocía a ese medio demonio.

¿O si?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La había estado vigilando el resto de la tarde, escondido entre las ramas de los árboles. La vio darle mimos a Shippô, hablar con Miroku, ayudar a la vieja Kaede y, lo que fue muy raro, discutir con Sango. En todo el tiempo que la exterminadora llevaba con ellos nunca las había oído discutir, ni mucho menos levantarse la voz mutuamente.

En cuanto los demás la dejaron sola (conscientes de que él estaría por allí cerca y de que la chica estaría a salvo), bajó al suelo justo delante de ella, asustándola—. ¡Tú! ¡Me has asustado!—Él se limitó a cogerla de un brazo y a ponerla sobre su espalda—. ¿Qué ha-

—Ven conmigo. —Y sin previo aviso, echó a correr hacia el bosque. Kagome se aferró a su cuello y enrojeció en cuanto sintió aquellas manos grandes y extrañamente cálidas presionar sus muslos. Por su parte, InuYasha estaba haciendo esfuerzos para intentar dejar de sentir la suavidad y calidez del cuerpo de la miko contra su espalda. Era la primera vez que Kagome se le agarraba de aquella forma tan íntima.

Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos pervertidos. Él no era Miroku.

En menos de cinco minutos llegó a su destino, el Goshimboku. Allí la bajó y se alejó unos pasos de ella, observándola, esperando a que pasase… algo—. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?—InuYasha aspiró una bocanada de aire. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, siempre fallaba a la hora de expresar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, lo que verdaderamente albergaba su corazón. En gran parte por orgullo y en gran parte por timidez. Pero ahora no era momento de ser orgulloso ni mucho menos tímido.

—Aquí—se acercó al árbol y señaló la cicatriz que cruzaba el tronco, aquella que indicaba que había estado clavado a él por cincuenta años por culpa de la flecha selladora de Kikyô—me encontraste. Tú me liberaste del sello que Kikyô me había impuesto. Lo primero que vi después de cincuenta años dormido, fue tu rostro, tus ojos marrones observándome con miedo y sorpresa.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—Kagome no entendía nada. ¿Que había estado dormido durante cincuenta años? ¿Que ella lo había liberado de un sello? ¿Que ese sello se lo había puesto su encarnación? Frunció el ceño—. InuYasha-kun, yo…

—¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ!—gritó, haciendo que la muchacha se cayera al suelo de la impresión—. ¡Tú siempre me has llamado por mi nombre! Sin honoríficos, sin miedo… ¡Para ti siempre he sido InuYasha! ¡Y quiero volver a serlo! ¡Quiero seguir siendo tu InuYasha!—En su agonia, no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y Kagome abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Pe-pero qué estás… —empezó, con toda la cara roja. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse fatal al ver aquellos ojos de un inusual dorado clavarse en los suyos con tristeza. ¿Por qué se sentía así cada vez que la miraba de esa forma? ¿Por qué le resultaban tan hermosos, hipnotizantes y atrayentes esos dos soles que la miraban fijamente? InuYasha se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

—Tienes que recordarme, Kagome, tienes que hacerlo.

—Yo… —¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era él?

—¡ALÉJATE DE MI KAGOME, CHUCHO!—InuYasha saltó hacia atrás para esquivar la veloz patada de un iracundo yôkai lobo. Gruñó, enseñando los colmillos fieramente. Lo que le faltaba. El inútil de Kôga.

—¡NO ES NADA TUYO, LOBO ESTÚPIDO!—le gritó de vuelta.

—Kagome, debe ser muy duro aguantar a este pulgoso. Vente conmigo. —Kagome se sonrojó ligeramente al ver sus manos unidas a las del demonio.

—K-Kôga-kun… —Le sonrió. Le sonrió. ¡Le sonrió! ¡No podía ser! Definitivamente, el día no podía ir a peor—. ¿Has venido a verme?

—Claro. Siempre estaré ahí para ti, mi Kagome.

—¡No la llames así! ¡Y suéltala!—El hanyô se interpuso entre ambos, cortando el contacto de sus manos y fulminando al lobo con la mirada—. ¡Largo de aquí!

—¡InuYasha-kun!—Otra vez el honorífico. Su corazón se encogió dolorosamente en su pecho.

—¿-Kun? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan formal con el chucho, Kagome?—La chica parpadeó.

—¿Tú también?—suspiró—. No sé qué le ha dado a todo el mundo. Escucha, Kôga-kun, porque solo lo diré una vez: yo no le conozco. Lo vi hoy por primera vez en mi vida. No sé quién es ¿por qué todos os empeñáis en decirme que lo conozco?—Kôga abrió la boca, sin saber muy bien qué decir. De reojo, vio como el semblante del medio demonio estaba tenso, los puños apretados y todos los músculos de su cuerpo rígidos.

—Kagome… ¿Estás bien?—preguntó, con cautela, tanteando el terreno.

—Perfectamente. —Kôga estalló en sonoras carcajadas. InuYasha se debatía entre darle una paliza o largarse hasta que lograra calmar su ánimo.

—¡Eso es genial! ¿Por qué no vienes conmi- —El rugido que lanzó el hanyô lo puso en alerta. Se giró a tiempo de detener la enorme espada en forma de colmillo.

—Largo. —Por primera vez en su vida, Kôga se vio amedrentado por el medio demonio. Sus ojos, normalmente dorados, ahora eran de un azul intenso y profundo, rodeados por un mortífero carmesí. La furia había consumido a InuYasha. La tensión y el estrés acumulados durante todo el día habían estallado al oír la descarada pregunta de su enemigo. Si creía que iba a dejar que Kagome se fuera de su lado así como así solo porque no lo recordaba, iba listo.

Tragando saliva, Kôga farfulló una torpe despedida y salió corriendo, prometiéndole volver por ella. Kagome, quien no entendía absolutamente de lo que acababa de pasar, se giró a InuYasha, descubriendo que este no estaba.

Con un hondo suspiro, regresó a la aldea. Ese día había sido de lo más raro.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

¡Maldito lobucho aprovechado! ¡¿Quién se creía que era?! Detuvo su saltar de rama en rama y cerró los ojos, respirando hondo varias veces, para tratar de calmarse. Había sentido como su sangre yôkai tomaba el control de sus acciones, y eso no era bueno, sobre todo teniendo a Kagome cerca. Podría hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría, y que haría que Kagome lo odiase. Y eso era lo último que quería.

Cuando los acelerados latidos de su corazón se calmaron y su sangre volvía a fluir de forma normal, dio vuelta, encaminándose de nuevo hacia la aldea. No quería dejar a Kagome mucho tiempo sola.

Buscó su olor en cuanto divisó la cabaña de la vieja Kaede, descubriendo que este se perdía en el bosque. Con el ceño fruncido y todos los músculos en tensión, siguió el rastro hasta una pradera que él conocía a la perfección: la que ostentaba el pozo devora-huesos—. ¡InuYasha! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Deberías estar con Kagome! ¡Eres un perro inútil! ¡Ni para cuidar de tu ama sirves!—Una vena comenzó a palpitar en el cuello del hanyô.

—Shippô… ¡¿A quién llamas inútil?! ¡Y yo no soy el perro de nadie, mocoso!—Cogiendo al zorrito por su esponjosa cola, lo lanzó lo más lejos que su fuerza dio. Crío idiota ¿qué sabría él? Cerciorándose de que no había nadie, saltó al interior del pozo e inmediatamente se encontró al otro lado. Se dirigió a la casa, comprobando aliviado que Kagome estaba allí, y por el tono de su voz que llegaba a sus sensibles orejas a través de las ventanas abiertas, parecía estar bien.

Aunque… ¿por qué estaba gritando?—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, nee-chan?!—¿Sôta? ¿Estaba discutiendo con su hermano?

—¡Porque es la…

—¡BASTA!—¿La madre de Kagome acababa de gritar? El fin del mundo se acercaba—. No sé lo que habrá pasado entre InuYasha-kun y tú, Kagome, pero no es justo que digas eso. Es un buen chico, siempre se preocupa por ti y se nota que te quiere mucho—se sonrojó al oírla ¿tan obvio era?—. Cuando venga a buscarte, quiero que te disculpes, aún si él no lo ha oído. —No volvió a oír nada más, tan solo un bufido seguido de un portazo, lo que le indicaba que Kagome estaba enfadada.

Con un suspiro de resignación y preguntándose qué sería aquello que Kagome había dicho de él para que la señora Higurashi se enojara de esa forma con su hija, se acomodó en una de las ramas altas del Goshimboku, desde la que podía divisar la ventana de la habitación de Kagome.

La vigilaría por esa noche, ya mañana vería qué más hacer para que lo recordara. No iba a rendirse a las primeras de cambio. Eso significaría perder a Kagome, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que pasase.

Antes muerto que perderla a ella.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En su cuarto, una muy molesta Kagome intentaba concentrarse en sus deberes. Nada más llegar, su hermanito se le había echado encima, preguntándole por el tal InuYasha ¿es que lo conocía? Cuando le dijo que no quería volver a oír ese nombre por nada del mundo, y menos si provenía de un demonio horrible y violento (no lo había dicho en serio, solo estaba cansada y malhumorada), su hermano había abierto los ojos como platos y su madre se había enfadado y le había gritado. ¡Su madre le había gritado! Si ya era sumamente raro que ella gritase, todavía lo era más que les gritase a sus hijos.

Suspirando, apoyó los brazos en el escritorio y dejó caer la cabeza sobre estos. ¿Cómo es que su familia conocía a ese InuYasha? No lo entendía: primero Sango, Shippô, Miroku y Kaede le aseguraban que sí lo conocía, después Shippô se enfadaba con ella, luego discutía con Sango, Kôga se reía solo porque lo había llamado –kun y el hanyô en cuestión, parecía estar entre enfadado, decepcionado y triste.

Suspiró de nuevo ¿qué debería hacer? Tal vez volver a hablar con el joven de cabello plateado y ojos dorados. Dorados… orbes dorados como el mismísimo sol…

Cerrando los ojos con aquella bella imagen en su mente, se quedó dormida.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando vio como la muy tonta se quedaba profundamente dormida sobre la mesa que tenía en su cuarto, InuYasha bufó y, de un salto, se plantó en el alféizar de la ventana, abriéndola con cuidado para no despertar a la chica. Entró en la habitación y se agachó a su lado. Con suma delicadeza, se permitió hacer algo que en circunstancias normales nunca jamás haría, pero que ahora creía necesario para calmar el dolor que lo abrasaba por dentro: le acarició el pelo, ese cabello azabache, lleno de rebeldes ondas las cuales mimaba y cuidaba día a día y cuyas puntas se rizaban cada dos por tres. Atrapó un par de mechones entre sus dedos y los llevó a su nariz, aspirando hondo el aroma que Kagome desprendía y al cual era incapaz de resistirse—. Kagome… —suspiró, perdido en un mar de sensaciones.

—InuYasha… —La voz femenina lo sobresaltó, alejándose de ella. ¿Lo… lo había llamado? ¿O había sido su imaginación?—InuYasha… —¡Lo había llamado! Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente contra su pecho. ¡Lo había llamado! ¡Kagome lo había llamado en sus sueños! ¡No estaba todo perdido!

Se volvió a acercar, tomándola en brazos. Ella se acurrucó aún más contra él. InuYasha se dirigió a la cama y la posó delicadamente sobre el colchón. Tomó una manta que Kagome tenía siempre doblada a los pies de la cama y la tapó cuidadosamente con ella—. Niña tonta—susurró—, tienes que recordarme. —Le acarició despacio una de sus pálidas y sonrosadas mejillas—. Te necesito, pequeña—dijo, utilizando un apodo que interiormente él le había puesto pero que nunca había usado abiertamente.

Antes de retirarse, se atrevió a inclinarse y a rozar los labios en su frente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—_¿Dónde estoy?—Se incorporó. Sentía el cuerpo pesado. Se miró, descubriendo que estaba vestida con su pijama—. ¿Qué… —Alzó la vista, descubriendo que estaba frente al Goshimboku y allí, observando el tronco con melancolía y tristeza, estaba el tal InuYasha—. Oye ¿qué está pasando?—No recibió respuesta—. ¡Oye! ¡Eo! ¡Podrías fingir ser amable, al menos! ¡Yo no te hecho na-_

—_Kikyô… —El suspiro ahogado hizo que enmudeciera. Siguió la dirección de su mirada, encontrándose con su encarnación._

—_InuYasha… has venido… —Vio como estos dos se acercaban hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. La mirada que se dirigían mutuamente era… cálida, llena de… ¿amor? Una dolorosa punzada le atravesó el corazón, como si mil cuchillos se le clavaran a la vez. ¿Por qué se sentía así?_

—_Sí… Te lo prometí ¿recuerdas?—La tenue sonrisa que adornó los labios de la miko de barro y huesos hizo que quisiera gritar. ¿Por qué?_

—_Claro. —El dolor se volvió casi insoportable cuando Kikyô lo abrazó, hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho masculino, y fue aún peor cuando InuYasha le correspondió, abrazándola de forma delicada._

—_¿Irás conmigo al infierno?_

—_Sí. —El tono firme fue como un golpe que la dejó sin respiración. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar hasta que las piernas no la sostuvieron y le fallaron. _

_Pero lo peor fue ser testigo del perfecto beso que se dieron. Un beso lleno de amor mutuo, un beso que indicaba que el uno estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa por el otro._

_Empezó a llorar de forma descontrolada. Las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas sin parar. Se llevó las manos al pecho. El dolor era insoportable, estaba segura que moriría—. Basta… Por favor, basta… ¡Basta! InuYasha… InuYasha… _

—¡No te vayas, InuYasha!—Parpadeó, desorientada, descubriendo una de sus manos extendidas. Se palpó el rostro. Tenía las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, aún húmedas. El dolor que había sentido en su sueño seguía presente, atormentándola.

¿Por qué había soñado eso? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal cada vez que revivía la escena de InuYasha y Kikyô besándose? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en el tal InuYasha?

Molesta consigo misma, se levantó de la cama y fue directa al baño, a darse una buena ducha caliente. Tal vez así se le aclararan las ideas.

Estuvo más de quince minutos bajo el agua caliente, dejando que esta relajara sus músculos. Más calmada, salió del baño, envolviéndose en una toalla. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y pegó el grito de su vida al encontrarse cara a cara con el hanyô del día anterior—. ¡Loca!—exclamó él, plegando sus pobre orejitas caninas. Por alguna razón, Kagome no fue capaz de enfadarse con él al ver el gesto tan tierno. Hipnotizada, se aproximó al chico y, poniéndose de puntillas, elevó las manos.

InuYasha, siendo consciente de sus intenciones, se dejó hacer. Kagome era la única persona a la que permitía que le tocase las orejas y, si eso ayudaba para que recordase, dejaría que se las sobase todo lo que le viniese en gana.

Cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió sus finos dedos delinear la forma triangular. Se concentró todo lo que pudo en esa más que agradable sensación. Gimió de placer cuando las uñas femeninas le rascaron el pelaje plateado, levantándolo. Sus manos se cerraron en torno a la cintura de la chica, pegándola más a él. Sus labios buscaron de forma desesperada los de la miko, besándolos con anhelo y necesidad, rogando en su interior porque con esto ella lograra recordar. No podía haber olvidado tan rápido lo mucho que lo amaba. Un amor tan grande y puro como el que Kagome le guardaba, no desparecía de la noche a la mañana.

Creyó tocar el cielo ante el tacto suave y carnoso de los labios femeninos. Nunca había sentido lo que sentía ahora mismo al besar a otra mujer (léase Kikyô). Kagome era especial, era… única, la única para él.

Abandonó sus labios y comenzó a bajar por su cuello. Se detuvo en su clavícula, mordisqueando, saboreando el sabor de su piel para grabarlo en sus papilas gustativas. El gemido que escapó de la boca de la miko lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Con gran esfuerzo, se separó de ella—. ¿Por qué?—Pestañeó, confundido por el susurro de la sacerdotisa—. ¿Por qué me siento así cuando estás cerca? ¿Por qué no puedo resistirme a tus ojos dorados o a tus adorables orejas?—Se sonrojó con este último comentario—. ¿Por qué me duele… aquí?—Se llevó una mano al pecho—. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar que me abandonarás… cuando ni siquiera te conozco?—¿Abandonarla? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¡Él jamás la abandonaría! ¡Nunca! ¡Antes prefería quitarse la vida que abandonarla! ¡Kagome era lo más importante para él! ¡Era su razón para vivir, para respirar! ¡Por ella sobrevivía día a día a todas las batallas que se le presentaban! ¡Por ella se levantaba cada mañana! ¡Por ella era capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo y volver!

Kagome era todo su mundo.

—Kagome, yo…

—¡No, vete! ¡Ya no quiero sentirme así! ¡He pasado una noche horrible por tu culpa! ¡Apenas llevo un día de conocerte y yo…

—¡Tú me conoces, Kagome! ¡Me-co-no-ces! ¡Mejor que nadie en el mundo! ¡Eres la primera persona que me ha aceptado sin vacilar! ¡La primera que no salió corriendo despavorida al verme! ¡La primera que me gritó! ¡Tienes que recordarme, Kagome! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!—Paró para coger aire. Los orbes chocolates lo observaban abiertos como platos. La azabache bajó la cabeza.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Y por qué es tan importante para ti que recuerde?—InuYasha explotó.

—¡Porque te necesito! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡Te necesito a mi lado! ¡Me he vuelto completamente dependiente de ti! ¡No puedo vivir sin ver tu sonrisa un solo día! ¡No puedo dormir si no escucho el latido de tu corazón arrullándome! ¡No puedo pelear si tú no estás a mi lado! ¡No funciono sin ti! ¡Te amo, Kagome! ¡No soy nada sin ti! ¡Te amo más que a nada ni nadie en este mundo! ¡Incluso más de lo que amé a Kikyô! ¡No puedo seguir adelante sin ti!—Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y se abrazó a la chica, hundiendo la cabeza en su vientre, apretando su espalda para sentirla más cerca—. Te necesito. Por favor, pequeña, por favor, vuelve a mí—susurró en un hilo de voz. No supo en qué momento, las lágrimas que tan arduamente había intentado retener se desprendieron por fin de sus orbes dorados. Pero no trató de detenerlas.

—InuYasha-kun… —Kagome cerró los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo la dolorosa punzada al verlo llorar tan desesperadamente, aferrándose a ella como si le fuera la vida en ello. Llevada por un impulso, se arrodilló en el suelo y lo abrazó a su vez, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello. Aspiró profundamente para coger aire y hablar, pero entonces una esencia a madera, a bosque y a tierra húmeda asaltó sus sentidos, embriagándola. Aquel olor se coló en todos los poros de su piel, despertando algo en su interior. Miles de recuerdos invadieron su memoria: ella e InuYasha peleando; InuYasha pegándole a Shippô; ella sentándolo; InuYasha comiendo ramen; InuYasha jugando con Sôta; InuYasha llevándola en su espalda; InuYasha abrazándola—. InuYasha… —El tono cálido y lleno de ternura con el que pronunció su nombre lo hizo levantar de golpe la cabeza. Kagome le sonreía, con la misma sonrisa que siempre guardaba exclusivamente para él.

—¿Ka-Kagome?

—No llores, anda, no es propio del valiente guerrero que conozco. —Aquellas palabras fueron como un bálsamo para su alma. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, se abalanzó sobre la miko y volvió a besarla, de forma desesperada.

—Has vuelto, has vuelto, pequeña, has vuelto. —Roja como un tomate, Kagome se dejó abrazar y lo abrazó de vuelta—. No vuelvas a irte ¿me oyes? ¡Ni se te ocurra volverme a dar un susto así!—Le exigió él, con expresión amenazante. Kagome rio. Su hanyô, su InuYasha, también había vuelto.

—Te lo prometo. —Se acurrucó en su pecho y enseguida notó los fuertes brazos masculinos rodeándola, aprisionándola en un cálido abrazo—. Por cierto, InuYasha.

—¿Qué?

—Yo también te amo. —El enorme sonrojo que tiñó las mejillas de su ahora novio la hizo reír. Oyó a InuYasha soltar un "Keh" y rio de nuevo, feliz, mientras los protectores brazos del chico la apretaban más fuerte.

Ahora todo estaba donde debía estar.

**Fin ¡Soy yo!**

**Bien, bien ¿qué te ha parecido? ¿Muy largo, quizás? Siempre me pasa igual, cuando estoy escribiendo me emociono y claro, luego me queda una cosa larga. Aún así, deseo de todo corazón que te haya gustado. ¡Espero tu comentario!**

**Y de los demás también, por supuesto, ya sabéis que cualquier review será bien recibido y me llenará de alegría. **

**Kira, guapa, no te conozco mucho, salvo por los posts del foro, sin embargo quiero que sepas que me he divertido mucho escribiendo esta historia para ti. Creo que ya te lo he comentado, pero llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo como esto y, gracias a que me has dado la excusa perfecta en forma de regalo de cumple para ti, he podido hacerlo. Así que mil gracias. Espero seguir leyéndote por el foro xD.**

**A los demás entes mortales: si os ha gustado este oneshot (y aparte de dejar review) entonces entrad en alguno de los posts de retos cumpleañeros del foro ¡Siéntate! Link abajo:**

** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/93157879/1/Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Kira -Taisho**

**Ea, no seáis tímidos, cualquier obsesionado/a con InuYasha será bienvenido xD.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
